User talk:Admiral CookiAsian
Hi, I'll copy your history and such, alright? I'll add it into the page. Thanks! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] Welcome to the ! Hi Admiral CookiAsian, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Durmstrangship.gif page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jiskran (talk) 22:08, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Tino Edelstien Sorting Let me, or any other admin, know if you need any more help getting started :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 11:24, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Beckett Savoy Your character has been approved. Happy RPing! --~Peislandgal (talk) 01:55, July 26, 2013 (UTC) House of Savoy Hi Admiral! So I asked Specky about this but she told me to come ask you, so I am ^-^ I was wondering if there was anyway for me to make a character that could be in the House of Savoy? I don't really mind how my character should act or anything, I would just like to know what you would want me to put for the history and or personality. And if there was a curtain age-range then I'm okay with that too :3 20:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) *Well, I was thinking that maybe my character could be a cousin to the Siblings? But the Cousin would be about 19 or 20. And (I want them to be) they would be a member of The Kaleido-Folk. They would kinda be that cousin who's really adventurous and everyone loves, but all the other cousins are kinda jealous or annoyed by them :P. Hope you don't mind, ^-^ *(っ◕‿◕)っ♥ "Everybody needs somebody to love!" ღ 02:32, October 28, 2013 (UTC) *It's going to be a girl character and would be from the Father's Side ^-^, and I was saying that they don't ''envy ''them. They're just a little annoyed at how they always get the attention. Example: The cousin is sorta like that sibling who everyone notices everything they do and praise them and stuff, but the other siblings or sorta ignored. :End Example. 02:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) *I did read their history, but I don't mean for my characters history to be like theirs. I'm just saying that my character is just gifted like Beckett and so she is praised and sorta gets a lot of attention. I would like her to have a good Relationship with Nico, as during their childhood she was always happy for ''him ''and always praised ''him ''instead of Beckett. She never got along with Beckett or Aurelia and so she just sorta stays away from them. 03:35, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Image Do you still want: *File:HplnjRZ.jpg I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than a year, I'm giving you 1 month to respond before deletion. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 04:23, July 15, 2014 (UTC)